Devotion
by windearth
Summary: [SIII] Sasarai centric.


Hi. It's my second Suikoden fic. I know it's short, but I hope you like it.

Note: Edited! Big thanks to Xenos the Timesage for the corrections; I really appreciated your help.

* * *

_It's cold. The air. The room. His body. His heart._

Sasarai looked outside the window. Dark. No moon tonight. The only source of light in his room was a candle on the desk. The fire danced as the wind passed, makes the shadows in the room moving wildly.

A mirror was placed across the window, reflected the things around it. He walked toward the mirror. The flat surface then reflected an image of a young boy with soft brown hair and green emerald eyes, his image. His lips formed a smile, but his eyes didn't share the warm that beamed from that smile. He looked at the image, stared deeply into the other's eyes, as if he could find something there. But he found nothing, only sadness and confusion that reflected in those eyes.

Sasarai let his smile fell. It's his private chamber. No need to keep that smile. That was a fake smile. How could he stay as the same person after all that happened to him, after he knew the truth.

He narrowed his eyes, stared coldly into the image's eyes. _So much like him_. He suddenly remembers the limbs that Luc showed to him. It makes him felt sick. He fell on his knees. "Luc…," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes with his right hand.

So, all that the temple told him since he was a kid were lies. About his parents death, about the temple took him. All lies. And his life. He was only a tool for Hikuusak, a host of True Earth Rune, as Luc a host of True Wind Rune. He was so naive, to believe the temple without doubt.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, followed by a man's voice. "Excuse me, Your Holiness." He startled at the voices.

"Sir Dios wishes to meet with you, may he …"

"Let him in!" He cut the soldier's words. Usually, he would have appreciated the politeness protocols, but for now he wanted to pass it. It somehow makes him felt disturbed.

The door opened, revealed a man with blond hair and a strict posture. "Sorry if I interrupt… Oh, Sir! What happened?!" the man yelled. He ran toward the bishop.

"I'm okay, Dios. Don't worry," he said with his usual smile showed on his face as he stood up.

"But you…,"

"I'm okay. Just tired."

The blond man looks hesitant, but then he decided to believe it. "Then you should rest!"

"I shall, but first, please tell me what brings you here at this late hour. I will assume it's something involving work?" Sasarai asked his Chief of Staff.

"…No. It's not about work," Dios replied. "I heard from the guards that you have been spending your time at library until late hours of the night, sometimes even until morning ever since we back from Grasslands a month ago. I worry about your health, so I come to check you. And look what happened here!"

Sasarai flinched, but he was able to keep his expression as it was nothing. That was true anyway. It was his way to help him distract his mind from the pain in his heart, but then it proved to inflict his health. He kept his smile on his face. "I know, I know. Today I will sleep early."

"Not only for today! Please stop overworking yourself!" he demanded his superior.

The bishop knew that his Chief of Staff truly worried about him. It makes his heart warm a little. "Dios, don't tell me you forgot my age again!" he teased the blond man.

Dios glared at him. "I remember that you're three years older than me, and it won't change the fact that you need enough rest!"

The bishop didn't say anything now, just looking at the taller man's face.

"Besides, you're important person to Harmonia. If something were to happen to you…" He didn't finish his words. He knew that Sasarai knew it better than he did.

The brown haired bishop stayed silent for a moment. Then he smiled, a different smile than before. His true smile. "Thank you, Dios," he said softly. Dios helped him realized his true feelings. He was grateful for that.

Even if the temple and Hikusaak only used him, his love for the country of Harmonia was true. The temple and Hikusaak were not the only ones he devoted himself to. He also devoted himself to the prosperity and protection of Harmonia, his country. Harmonia would become his reason to stand again. And that night, he swore to himself that Harmonia will be the only one he give his full devotion, until death come over him.


End file.
